With the development of science and technology, portable electronic devices attract widespread attention. As a major sound generation unit of a portable electronic terminal, a speaker device directly affects the use effects of the portable electronic devices. With increasingly improved requirements for audio effects of the portable electronic terminals, the acoustic performance of the speaker devices attracts more and more attention.
A conventional speaker device comprises a vibration system, a magnetic circuit system and an auxiliary system. The auxiliary system is used for accommodating and fixing the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system. The vibration system comprises a voice coil, a diaphragm and a centering disk. A central position of the centering disk is provided with a reinforcement portion. The magnetic circuit system comprises a magnet and a magnetic conductive piece. The magnetic circuit system is provided with a magnetic gap, into which the voice coil is provided. As current of the conductive voice coil in the magnetic field changes, the voice coil vibrates under Lorentz force, and thereby driving the diaphragm to vibrate to make a sound. For the speaker device of this structure, its high-frequency frequency response curve may fall sharply in a dozen of KHz, which may generate a high-frequency cutoff frequency, making it impossible to generate acoustic waves higher in frequency and better in acoustic quality. Due to limitations on materials and process of conventional speaker devices, it is difficult to increase the high frequency cut-off frequency, and it is also difficult to significantly improve the medium-high frequency effect of the speaker devices.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved speaker device to overcome the defects of the speaker devices in the prior art.